


Mastering the Tournament

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 03:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snape100's prompt #588: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Veelas.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mastering the Tournament

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt #588: Snape and the Other Magical Races: Veelas.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Mastering the Tournament

~

“Another Triwizard Tournament?” Severus rolled his eyes. “Wasn’t the last one disaster enough?”

“It’s tradition,” said Minerva. “A revered one.”

Harry coughed. “Cedric died.” 

“Nevertheless, the Ministry wishes it reinstated.” Minerva sighed. “This time they want you to run it, Harry.” 

Harry frowned. “Why?”

“You’re a past champion.” 

Severus snorted. “I suppose we’re fortunate Potter’s faculty and ineligible to compete this time.”

“It wasn’t my idea last time,” Harry protested.

Minerva hummed. “And, Severus, Madame Maxim is indisposed. They’re requesting you mentor the Beauxbatons students.”

Severus groaned. “Me managing a gaggle of veelas? Lovely.” 

Minerva smiled. “I’m pleased you approve.”

~

After they had left Minerva’s office, Harry pulled Severus aside. “A moment, Professor?” he said, eyes glinting.

Severus hummed. “As you wish.” 

They proceeded to an empty Potions classroom. Once inside, however, all pretence ceased. Harry pressed up against Severus, kissing him fiercely. 

Severus, caught off guard, responded in kind until finally, caution prevailed. He drew back panting. “What are you doing? We usually wait to do this until evening.” 

Harry licked his lips. “I thought I’d remind you who you’re with before any veelas arrive. I understand they can be distracting.” 

Severus snorted. “Not to me.” 

Harry grinned. “Good.” 

~

The Beauxbatons students proved studious and hardworking, especially those with veela heritage. Severus hardly had anything to do.

The same couldn’t be said for Harry, however, who was kept constantly busy by various Ministry officials visiting day and night to ensure the Tournament’s safety. 

Severus hardly saw him, and their usual evening trysts were severely curtailed. 

“Sorry,” Harry said, slipping into Severus’ quarters one evening. “I can’t stay very long. I’ve another meeting.” 

“And to think you were worried about my mentoring veelas,” Severus murmured, drawing him close. “Fortunately, I can be expeditious.” 

Harry laughed. “A quickie it is, then.” 

~

“Thank Merlin that’s finally over! I’m never doing that again!” Harry, clearly exhausted, collapsed into one of Severus’ chairs. “I don’t even care that Durmstrang won this round.” 

Severus hummed. “Only just. My Beauxbatons veelas almost beat him.” 

“True.” Harry smiled. “They got pretty attached to you. I bet you taught them all sorts of stuff.” 

“There was a mutual exchange of ideas,” Severus said, smirking. “They are, after all, skilled seducers. I couldn’t allow such an unprecedented opportunity to pass.” 

“Oh?” Harry grinned. “What did they teach you?” 

Severus rose, extending his hand to Harry. “Shall I demonstrate?” 

“Please.” 

~

Boneless, Harry sprawled across Severus’ bed. “Wow,” he breathed. 

“You approve of my new skills?” Severus murmured. 

“Fuck, yes,” Harry gasped. “That was incredible.” He shifted towards Severus. “If that’s how veelas treat their lovers, no wonder people chase after them.” 

“It can get irritating for them, however.” Severus smirked. “I was able to help with that.” 

“What did you do?”

“I brewed a pheromone dampening potion. It was quite effective.” 

Harry grinned. “No wonder everyone was so calm during the Tournament. You’re brilliant! Next time I’m recommending you run the Triwizard.” 

Severus shuddered, pulling Harry close. “Not a chance.” 

~


End file.
